


Мигрень

by Lady_Sheirena



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sheirena/pseuds/Lady_Sheirena
Summary: Немного о превратностях съемок в исторических дорамах
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Мигрень

**Author's Note:**

> Во всем виноваты сценические парики. Ходить с таким приклеенным гнездом на голове весь день, еще и по жаре - то еще удовольствие, как по мне. А уж процесс накладывания/снятия так вообще сказка.
> 
> Все описанное - исключительно на совести автора и его фантазии)

Боль пульсирует от затылка к виску, наискосок через лоб и едва не слезящийся глаз. Бесит неимоверно. Ибо растекается по дивану, откинув голову, ждет, пока подействует лекарство. Долго придется ждать — мигрень наведывается редко, но метко, и пилюли способны максимум слегка ее ослабить. Как и тишина, и приглушенный свет. Выключить бы его совсем, но темноту он «любит» еще меньше. Лампочка за приоткрытой дверью в коридор оказывается терпимым компромиссом.

То ли расплата за напряженный месяц съемок и безумный даже для него режим дня, то ли догнавшая жара. Может, туго приклеенный парик —из-за утренней задержки гримироваться пришлось в спешке, вот и перестарались немного. Переделывать времени уже не было. Какая разница? Руки-ноги шевелятся, а красиво молчать он сможет, наверное, и не приходя в сознание. Хорошо еще сцены не требовали ни сложных трюков с тросами, ни длинных реплик. Даже получилось пораньше вернуться в отель.

Тихий стук, а затем и звук открывающейся двери сравнимы с ударами битой по голове. Менеджер в курсе, что в такие дни его лучше не трогать, но иногда на нее некстати находит желание позаботиться. Принести там холодной воды, или влажное полотенце, или «побыть рядом, вдруг что будет нужно». Все что ему нужно — чтобы от него отстали, и Ибо надеялся, что до женщины это, наконец, дошло. Видимо, нет. Проклятая мигрень, из-за которой он забыл закрыть дверь. Очень хочется крикнуть незванному гостю «Убирайся». Останавливает даже не негласное требование к айдолу быть милым или хотя бы терпимым, к дьяволу это дерьмо. Просто все, что громче шепота, обещает новую вспышку боли. Крик, наверное, будет сравним со сверхновой, или зарядом из дробовика в упор. Приходится молча ждать, пока гость не уберется сам. Ну или не зайдет в комнату, чтобы получить свою порцию «радости» от встречи.

— Бо-ди, не спишь? Извини, если помешал, — лампочка из коридора пытается выжечь ему глаза, вынуждая зажмуриться и отвернуться. В голове от движения гремит железная коробка с гайками. — С тобой все в порядке?

— Свет — говорит он тихо, но Сяо Чжань то ли слышит, то ли понимает без слов — дверь возвращается в прежнее положение. Глаза снова можно открыть, хотя смысла в этом немного: комнату освещает только узкая полоска, силуэты и те едва видны. Он скорее угадывает, чем видит приближающуюся фигуру.

— Прости, если не вовремя. Я беспокоился. Тем более, ты обещал написать, как приедешь в отель, — уезжая с площадки, он машинально кивал на все, что ему говорили, мысленно уже забираясь под прохладный душ и затем в кровать. Возможно, среди обрушившегося на него потока слов была и такая просьба. В любом случае, смартфон он поставил на беззвучный режим, как только сел в машину. А в номере едва смог умыться и упасть на диван: жесткий валик подголовника казался удобнее мягких душных подушек.

— Извини. Не смотрел телефон, — он ждет, что голова снова напомнит о себе. Обычно так и бывало, когда приходилось преодолевать себя и разговаривать. Однако негромкий мягкий голос Сяо Чжаня, наоборот, немного отвлекает от военных действий внутри черепной коробки.

— Чтобы ты и не залипал в игрушке, точно что-то случилось, — в голосе, несмотря на насмешку, чувствуется беспокойство.

— Ничего нового. Парик случился. Как ты их носишь? — он не привык жаловаться, но вопрос вырывается почти сам собой и даже не кажется нытьем. Удивительное дело, притом, что человек рядом провел кучу времени с прическами гораздо более замысловатыми. Наоборот, это ощущается странно общим: жара, чертовы парики, усталость от съемок, — отчего становится немного легче.

— Со смирением, — насмешки в голосе прибавляется. — В последних интервью каждый второй норовил спросить, как поживает моя линия роста волос. Прямо по больному, представляешь? 

— Что, старость близко? Волос все меньше? — говорить еще тяжело, хватает только на короткие фразы. Зато слушать неожиданно оказывается почти приятно. Темнота и тишина, разбавленная спокойным голосом, обволакивают. Отвлекают, давая желанную передышку.

— Ибо, будь добрее, — тычок скорее обозначается, просто мягкое прикосновение кулака к плечу. Он нарочито морщится, даже не уверенный, что его гримасы видны в полумраке.

— Пока будешь меня бить? Пришел отомстить за все хорошее?

— Конечно. И месть моя будет страшна. Можно? — вопрос звучит чуть неуверенно, а потом Ибо чувствует аккуратные тонкие пальцы в волосах. Очень осторожные. Первое желание — зашипеть вслед за новой вспышкой боли, немного отпустившей за разговором. Но потом он с удивлением понимает, что боли почти и нет: та прячется, отступает вслед за мягкими прикосновениями.

— Пока привык к этим орудиям пытки, все перепробовал. Пытался поправлять, они же еще и в лицо лезли постоянно, и в еду. Про кусты и ветки молчу. А как все чесалось, жуть просто. Ну и голова болела с непривычки, куда без этого. Спасибо, подсказали, — пальцы прохладные, иногда Сяо Чжань проводит по коже ногтями. Хорошо, даже слишком, — особенно на фоне того, что было. Прикосновения расслабляют, усыпляют, как и голос. Глаза закрываются сами собой. Были б силы и желание шутить, посмеялся бы над сказкой на ночь от гэгэ. Сейчас молчит, слушает. Обычно заснуть с раскалывающейся головой — та еще задача, и он еще по приезде смирился с долгой и не самой приятной ночкой. А теперь даже хочется немного продлить эти минуты, слишком… Спокойно? Уютно?

Все-таки почти выключается, когда чувствует еще одно прикосновение к плечу.

— Шел бы ты спать нормально, а? Не то завтра страдать будет не только голова, а все и сразу.

Ибо нехотя сползает с дивана, с удивлением понимая: боль не ушла полностью, но слегка притихла. Достаточно, чтобы доползти до кровати без желания убить все живое и себя в том числе. Несчастные метры он преодолевает уже в полусне, едва ли не наощупь. Падает на мягкий матрас, лежа вытряхивается из одежды и почти вздрагивает, когда его накрывают одеялом. Почему-то казалось, что Сяо Чжань уже должен был уйти.

— Осталось поцеловать на ночь, — бормочет он, и смешок в ответ то ли слышится, то ли снится.

К утру от головной боли не остается и следа. Вещи, вчера сброшенные как придется, аккуратно сложены на стуле, а на тумбочке обнаруживается выдранный из блокнота листок. Рядом с подписью «хорошая расческа неплохо заменяет массаж» чиби-версия Ибо сосредоточенно пытается пригладить парик граблями. Он хватает записку и очень, ОЧЕНЬ хочет огреть чем-нибудь тяжелым этого шутника, но замечает, что на обороте тоже что-то есть. «Прости, пришлось немного похозяйничать. Я подумал, ты не захочешь спать в незапертом номере. Ключ закину под дверь».

Взгляд против воли застывает на еще одном рисунке, где чиби Сяо Чжань посылает воздушный поцелуй. «Надеюсь, тебе получше, чем вчера. Если подходящую расческу так и не найдешь — обращайся ;) »


End file.
